The end, or a new beginning
by Piecesof16
Summary: It's Nate's last job for IYS, how will he and Sophie say goodbye?


**Another Nate/Sophie one-shot. Not a REAL songfic, but still. Used song: meikyuu Butterfly by Mizuki Nana. Set somewhere in the past.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Leverage, but I wouldn't mind having my own Eliot =D  
Don't own Mizuki Nana either… don't own the song….. Unfortunately.**

While running through the small alleys in the dark, Paris night, she heard the footsteps of her chaser behind her. She smiled; she recognized those footsteps. She sprinted away from him, but decided to wait anyway. He had caught up with her again; why not use this opportunity to have a little fun?

Nate looked around, trying to spot the woman he had been chasing all night. He couldn't see her, but for some reason, he knew exactly where he'd find her. As he turned left, it appeared he'd been right. There she was, standing in front of a fountain. The moon shone upon her, what made her look like some kind of goddess. She walked towards him and smiled. "So, you caught up with me again?" He grinned. "Nice to see you again, Alice. Or do you prefer Sophie?" Sophie smiled. "It doesn't really matter to me Nathan." Sophie replied, still smiling.

But deep inside, she wasn't smiling at all. She knew he had just divorced Maggie, she knew his son had just died, and she also knew who did it. And because of that, he wouldn't be chasing her much longer. She'd take her chances this night. Who knows, it might really be her last chance.

Nate knew this too. What Blackpool had done to him was unacceptable. He couldn't work for IYS anymore. No more chasing thieves, just a normal life… or what was left of it. This would be his last job. And now his target was standing right in front of him, he had 2 choices. He could just arrest her, and claim the reward, or he could let her go as he always did. He figured he wouldn't give Blackpool the satisfaction of having Sophie Deveraux behind bars.

She saw Nate having an inner fight with himself, and she knew it was about arresting her or not. She grinned. "You aren't planning on arresting me, are you, Nate?" She asked, as she looked him in the eye. He grinned. "It crossed my mind." She frowned, and he smiles assuring. "Don't worry. I won't. But now we're here anyway, how about we go out for dinner somewhere? This will be my last job after all, it calls or celebration" She grinned. "So that's why you're not arresting me. This doesn't really built trust Nate." "Sophie, how can you trust someone whose job it is to catch you." She shrugged. "Point taken. But don't think I'll let you get away with it." He smiled. "Never thought you would. So, care to join me tonight?" He offered her his arm, and she gladly took it. A cloud floated in front of the moon, as they walked away from the fountain.

Dinner was amazing. They talked about all kinds of things, like: the movies they had seen, their favorite art, and even their opinions about several countries. Sophie had always stayed with Italy, while Nate favored France. They both had an excellent time, and after dinner, Nate took her back to the fountain.

"There you go. Safe and sound." He said. An awkward silence followed. "Well, I guess this is it…." Sophie said, trying not to show her emotions. Nate nodded. "Yeah…. I guess there will be others chasing you from now on." She chuckled. "They won't be as good as you though. It'll be boring." She replied, and he grinned. "The uncatchable Sophie Devereaux." "And the only one who ever got close enough let her walk away." She replied. They looked each other in the eye, and they laughed. Nate hugged her, and Sophie tried to suppress her tears. She closed her eyes, trying to print this last time with him in her memory forever. Nate pulled her closer, and she could smell his cologne. It was sweet and tempting as always. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Again, he had put the loss of words on her lips. 'How did he always manage to do that?' She wondered. She did know this'd be the last time she was tempted like this, and that hurt her.

Nate also knew this would be the end. He wouldn't be chasing her, or anyone, around anymore after tonight. He had resigned from IYS, and nothing would change that. He would miss some of it though. The 'it' being mostly Sophie. She was right. He was the only one who ever came close to her, and he was letting her go just like this. It was stupid, but he couldn't help regretting his decision to quit just a little bit.

He could just tell her how he felt. It was his last night anyway. If she accepted him, they could start something. If she rejected him… well, he probably wouldn't see her again. He had nothing to lose. He cupped her head in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. To his surprise, Sophie immediately answered the kiss. She locked her fingers in his hair, and kissed him more passionately. When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Do you really have to go?" Sophie pouted. "I think I can stay a little longer." Nate replied, grinning. "It's not like I have a job tomorrow." She smiled, and he kissed her again. She was right; he had no reason to leave. Sure, he was a miserable bastard, but right now, he felt a little better. He didn't know how long this would last, and at the moment, he didn't care. Life was too short not to take certain chances.

**Okay… so the end suck a little… I'm sorry, I had to hurry… I hope you guys will review anyway, even if you think it sucks^^**


End file.
